


The adventures of Boogie Down Brown

by Darth_Revan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Undercover brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Revan/pseuds/Darth_Revan
Summary: Boogie...Down...Brown





	The adventures of Boogie Down Brown

"What's up my name is Boogie Down Brown but you can just call me Brown and... Blacks man kryptonite that girl has about the juiciest booty-' The story. The cop cut him off. "Right your a cop you wanna hear my story."

"So me and my boys were rocking my van down to New York right, right. But then we see a house it's huge and it has like thirty windows not even capn' and it is white. So we like let's egg this house. So we hop out and knock a few windows and this grumpy old man comes out with a rake in hand and a bird on his head. Yes a bird on his head. Anyways this man is mad and it's understandable but then he decides to throw the rake at me or the ground because he missed by like twenty feet. And me Boogie Down Brown take my black ass and throw an egg at him and nails him right in the forehead or if I'm being specific his six head and then I run with my boys back to the van. And this man has the audacity to throw a rock at my afro and if you mess with the fro you got to go. But I get in the van anyways and drive off cause I'm not bout to make an old man break his hip tryna throw hands. But when I say drive off I mean attempt to drive off in reverse with an old man holding an axe halfway through the hood of my van. So I hop out and kick the man so hard I'm pretty sure it gave him testicle cancer. And then my friends hop out of my totalled monster of a van that was destroyed by a psychotic Burney Sanders that all in all probably just ran out of mustard to put on his sandwich. Ok that was kind of mean but he totalled my van so fuck him. But no he totally killed my friends afterwards and there was a lot of screaming but fast forwarding I was running away through the woods and I stopped and thought. I gotta kill this old man so I turned around and there he was so I tackled him and felt the life drain out of him and maybe there was some blood too and this laughing gas stuff is great.

Ok the cop said and he took me to a room, threw me in and locked the door. It was pitch black but their was something moving and...Is that "wassup been a while man."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Boogie...Down...Brown


End file.
